buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aluwyn
Saga Vasuki, also known as Aluwyn, was a demon similar to a Silthe, and the teacher of witches Kumiko Ishihara and Willow Rosenberg. Biography Vasuki was first seen in a vision of the past when Sephrilian grows impatient with Buffy and Willow decided to send them through a series of past and future events in an attempt to drive a wedge between them. The vision depicted a naked Willow being embraced by (and apparently intimately involved with) Vasuki, causing Buffy to say, "Wow, your bad is way better than mine." Willow cast a spell that causes both their eyes to flare blue and connect, though whether the spell had its intended effect is not clear, but Willow is plunged into a vision of New York burning, the Scythe, and Saga. Saga addresses her as her "darling Willow", suggesting that she may have genuine feelings for her. At the end of the comic, Willow is seen magically communicating with Saga Vasuki, possibly to learn of what she was trying to tell her. It seems that Saga had called to Willow through the vision so she would go to New York to close a time rift, so both Buffy and Willow went to investigate. A few hours after they arrived Willow and a few slayers are at the scene of the temporal shift: a high-rise building at the corner of 53rd and Lexington. Moments later, Buffy joined the girls from her private meeting wearing a short dress and boots. When questioned Buffy offers to change, but not before a sudden flash of light zaps Buffy away and replaces her with a demon. Buffy was trapped in the future. In the present day, Kennedy and Willow sleep together so that Willow would experience an orgasm in order to contact Saga Vasuki and ask her how to get Buffy back to the present. During the scene when Willow is speaking with Saga, the dialogue implies that the two had an affair during Willow's walk-about, and it does seem that both still have feelings for one another. Saga tells Willow that the time rift will reopen that night and warns Willow not to look into the future when saving Buffy, Willow asks why but Saga only says because she asked. Willow then begins to leave Saga's realm, much to Saga's disappointment, but Willow says that she would return soon, to which Saga quickly cheers up and replies, "Yes, do come again." The one-shot comic Goddesses and Monsters reveals how Willow fell under Vasuki's tutelage. Saga Vasuki, revealed to be named Aluwyn, at first pretended to be Willow's guide during her astral journey of self-discovery, until Willow figured out that she was being misled and a group of goddesses appeared to present her with a choice of guide. Rejecting the chance to have a ghostly Tara Maclay as her guide, Willow instead chose Saga Vasuki to be her guide for real. When Willow was on her way to Sunnydale with other members of the Slayer Organization and Spike, Vasuki reveals herself to Willow to inform her of the Seed of Wonder and warn that its destruction would bring an end to all magic. Appearances * Anywhere But Here (in visions only) * Wolves at the Gate * Time of Your Life * Goddesses and Monsters * Last Gleaming Vasuki, Saga Vasuki, Saga Vasuki, Saga Category:Willow Rosenberg Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:LGBT individuals Category:Slayer Organization allies